Farmhouse Cellar
by Kaliner
Summary: Belle goes inside the cellar to find Mr. Gold, but Zelena shows up.


He told her to stay away, but she couldn't do that. There had to be someway she could save him. They saved each other, that's just how it was. What kind of person would she be if she left him now, after all they had been through? There was no sign of Zelena when she made her way to the farmhouse. Hopefully, wherever that witch was, she wouldn't be back for a good while.

Belle opened the cellar and stepped down. She hoped he was in there and not with Zelena. Slowly, she descended, being careful not too make too much noise.

"Rumple?" she asked softly, and she was responded with a rustle as someone stirred.

"Belle?" He put his hands against the cage Zelena put him in. He was not happy to see her, but it came as no surprise to Belle. He was worried. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried as well, but she knew their love was strong enough to put an end to Zelena's reign. "What are you doing here? I told you stay away."

Despite that, Belle kept walking towards the cage. When she reached it, Mr. Gold drew back. "No, don't."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Belle sighed. "You won't. I know you won't. Please…" She bit her lip as he slowly made his way to the front of his cage. Belle put her hands on the cage, and hesitantly, he followed her actions. A soft smile played on her lips at the feel of his hands against hers, even if it was between metal. "I'm going to help you, Rumpelle."

"How can you?" He looked as if he wanted to draw back from her, but he did not. "Zelena has my dagger, and she controls me. I want you to stay away from me until this is sorted out."

Belle laughed cynically. "And what? Just… wait and do nothing? I can't leave you to this by yourself."

"You've done enough for me, Belle. I don't need you getting hurt for my sake."

She blinked rapidly at the feel of tears gathering in her eyes. "If it was me, you wouldn't hesitant." She did not wait for him to answer. "Let me help you, Rumple."

"Belle…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Mr. Gold leaned forward, and Belle did the same. Their kisses were proof enough of their love, and she knew they could defeat Zelena. He cursed the way this cage was constructed, wishing it to be like a prison cell so it would be easier for him to reach out to stroke Belle's cheek. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door behind them opened with such force it was a surprise it did not get ripped off by its hinges. Mr. Gold inhaled sharply and shook at his cage. Belle jumped back.

"Oh, what is this?" Zelena asked, toying with the dagger in her hands. "Couldn't keep well enough alone, could you?" She sighed and strode to Belle.

"We will defeat you," Belle said firmly. "And Rumple will be free."

Zelena laughed. "I doubt that. Not when I have this little trinket." She grimaced. "You know, _Beauty_, you're really getting on my last nerves. I thought that Emma Swan was annoying, but you're taking the cake. You might even be more annoyer than my dear little sister." She glanced at Mr. Gold, who took a step back and shook his head, his eyes pleading with her. "With this dagger, I could easily have him kill you. It would be fun to personally kill you, but… I could make this a lesson for him. Disobeying me means he has to hurt his loved ones." Zelena grinned and opened the cage. She stroked the dagger with her finger and laughed when Mr. Gold stepped out the cage.

"Belle, please, run," he pleaded.

Belle shook her head. "I won't! I refuse to leave you this witch!"

"Better do as he says, love," Zelena said. "If you don't start running, you won't be alive much longer." When Belle did not budge, she groaned. "So persistent. Go, Rumple!"

Mr. Gold went forward, knocking Belle to the ground. His hands found her throat. "Zelena, don't do this!" he shouted.

"I will do whatever I damn well please! With her out of the picture, what's to stop you and I from being together? I will get the life I deserve!" Zelena shouted. She gritted her teeth, and Mr. Gold squeezed Belle's throat.

"Rumple," Belle moaned. "You don't have to do this."

"I can't stop it," he cried. His grip loosened as Zelena began toying with them. "Belle, I…" He looked at her bag which was strapped on her shoulder. "Is that a gun?"

She nodded. "Just in case."

"That won't work on her… Shoot me, Belle."

"No."

"Aim for my heart. Even I can't survive that."

"I won't!"

Zelena groaned again. "What are you babbling about? Finish her off, Rumple!"

Through the pain, Belle managed to lean up slightly. Mr. Gold's tears fell against her cheeks. "I love you," she said, and she kissed him. Zelena doubled back as his hands loosened against Belle's throat. She dropped the dagger in surprise.

"See?" Belle smiled. "Our love is strong."

"Oh, Belle." Mr. Gold kissed her deeply. "I'm so sorry." His hands went to her throat and gently stroked it. "My love…"

"Agh!" Zelena shouted, and she grabbed the dagger again. "You will kill her."

Mr. Gold jumped up. "Belle, leave. Our love is strong, yes, but it won't be enough right now. There is more we need to do. Go back to Regina and the others, and figure out a plan. Quickly!"

Belle was hesitant, but by this time, she decided it was for the best. "I love you, Rumple. More than anything." And she was off.

"I love you, too," he said softly. He eyed Zelena.

"She got lucky. She will get hers," Zelena promised. "'More than anything,' she said. I loved you more than anything, and it wasn't enough!"

"That's the difference between you and Belle. She wants to save me, take me away from the darkness… And you." He pointed at Zelena. "You want to bring me back into it. You may have that dagger, Zelena, but you won't have it for long. I promise you, things will blow up in your face."

Zelena huffed. "Stop talking nonsense! Into your cage, Dark One." He did as she said. She shut the cage behind him with force, and it rattled. She glared at him. "When this over, I will have killed Regina, and you will have killed Belle. And that's a promise." She tossed her head and walked out of the farmhouse.

Mr. Gold sat on his stool and stared into the darkness. What the future would bring was still uncertain, but he knew whatever she threw at them, Zelena would be defeated.


End file.
